1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image scanning apparatus, a method for image compensation and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an image scanning apparatus that may derive boundary information of a book in a mathematical formula to compensate a distortion occurring in a scanning or copying process of the book, method for image compensation and computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image scanning apparatus is an apparatus that scans an original image such as a picture or film, etc. and converts the scanned image into digital data. The digital data may be displayed on a monitor of a computer or printed out by a printer and generated as an output image. Such an image scanning apparatus may be a scanner, copier, facsimile, or Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) that provides all the functions of a scanner, copier, facsimile, or Multi Function Peripheral.
A user uses such an image scanning apparatus to scan or copy a book, for example, and a spatially distorted area may occur or an area may appear to be darker than other areas in an image, due to a thick thickness of the book, which is a problem.
FIGS. 17 and 18 illustrate problems of a conventional image scanning apparatus.
With reference to FIGS. 17 and 18, a general image scanning apparatus 10 includes a stage glass 20 where documents may be placed and a scanning head 30 that reciprocates in a lower portion of the stage glass and scans the documents.
When a thick book is placed on the stage glass 20 and a scanning operation is performed as illustrated in FIG. 17, a proximity area of a folding line 180 may be separated a distance from a stage glass 20 compared to a page area 181, and accordingly, an image of the proximity area of the folding line 180 may be spatially distorted and appear to be darker than other areas.
Accordingly, a conventional image scanning apparatus may extract a boundary line of a book and compensate such a distorted area. A conventional image scanning apparatus may perform compensation based on a direction of a text or a boundary point of a book. However, problems exist in a difficulty in copying or scanning a book that does not include a text, and in compensating of a distortion based on a direction of a text or a perceived text.
In addition, a problem exists in extracting a boundary point of a book and compensating a distortion based thereon, in a significant amount of memory is required to store a boundary point, and when there is a difference of resolution between an image used when extracting a boundary point and an image for compensating the actual distortion, an error may occur at a boundary of the book.